


Morrowind

by loverlyduck



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Barry, Bottom Barry, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Stoner Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyduck/pseuds/loverlyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't stop thinking about Dan's 20's where he only smoked weed and played Morrowind. So. Here's a fic about him doing just that but also hooking up with Barry eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE HAVE I BEEN?  
> I have no idea.  
> enjoy maybe

Dan stares blankly at his computer screen. How many times has he created a character on this stupid game? Twenty times? Thirty? He blindly clicks through the available races—as if he might see something he hasn’t already seen a million times. He can’t decide what to be… He was a Bosmer last time, and an Altmer the time before that. He’s on some weird elf kick that he can’t quite stop. After a few more moments of consideration, he decides on a Dunmer. They’re not a spectacular class in anything other than personality, but doing some casual Mercantile playing would probably be good for him. He clicks through the customization options until he finds one that he’s not sick of looking at. He’s playing a male character, of course. He never really understood why most guys prefer to play female characters. Like, on its base level he guesses it’s because they don’t want to stare at a dude, but he finds that it’s easier to become immersed in the game if he’s playing his gender. To each their own, but he prefers to make a suave looking dude than a busty chick.

More clicking, more options, more choices. Making the character should be easy by now, but the haze of his morning hit clogs his brain. Finally it’s over and he starts playing. He skips the first cut scene and lands firmly in his jail cell. Talk, talk, talk—that’s all anyone in this game does is talk at you. He barrages through the lore and heads straight out through the sewers in to the city proper. Everyone stares at you in this game—probably because you’re an escaped convict, but more so because you’re a dark elf in the middle of a pretty busy town. It’s hard to keep up the excitement and mystery when he’s played through the beginning so many times.  
He makes it to the second town before his high starts to wear off. He rubs his eyes and pushes away from the keyboard. His stomach gurgles, but he ignores it. He only has a few more ramen and mac and cheese packs until next month. If he doesn’t ration it out he might actually starve. Morrowind is the perfect distraction for an aching stomach and a failing grade. College isn’t going 100% like he thought it was going to go. But he assumes that’s bound to happen when his major is in something he couldn’t give less of a shit about pursuing in the long run. At least he has the generosity of his parents to fall back on—if they don’t disown him after this semester of straight C’s.

He rolls his head around, feeling the pull in his shoulders and down his spine. He uses his chair to stretch his back, uncomfortably popping his spine in places that were wound tight. One more neck flex and he stands up. Looking at the clock shocks him. 3:00 PM glares back at him and he grunts. He looks over at his paraphernalia sitting on the desk next to his monitor. There’s enough for two—maybe three more dabs before he’s out. He rubs the back of his neck. If he takes a hit now it’ll wear off before he can go to sleep. He turns away and paces the few steps towards the kitchen. Twirling around in the center of the room before returning. He feels the itch in his legs to walk, but can’t find the energy to walk beyond the kitchen. He’s pretty unfit to go out for a walk, clad in only his navy boxers and an old grey t-shirt that hangs loosely against his gaunt frame, so he decides to sit back down in front of his computer. He pushes his stash away from him, mental resolve to save it for tonight.

Tapping away at the keyboard, he navigates to the Morrowind forums—not the official Bethesda ones—the ones hosted by a fan. Even if the user base is way smaller they have more quality content. He scrolls through the Open Discussion forum, looking for nothing in particular. There’s a lot of posts about music and other games that people play. In his rapid fire scrolling, one forum catches his eye—something about college and advice. He scrolls back up and finds the post. It was submitted about a month ago by a user named “razzadoop”. He laughs a bit at the name and opens it up. In the body there’s nothing, expect for some server information for Ventrillo. Dan scoffs a bit and scrolls to the bottom of the page. There’s only been a few views and no responses. Dude is probably still in his Ventrillo server by himself waiting for someone to come in. Dan clicks back and continues scrolling. There’s no way he’s going to play babysitter for some sad dude playing Morrowind by himself…

He scrolls back up and reopens the thread. The information stares back at him. He sighs and opens up Ventrillo, grabbing his headset while he waits for it to open. He copy and pastes the server information in and connects. The first thing he notices is that his username is still Sexbang. He hasn’t changed it since the last time he met up with some Morrowind players. The second thing he notices is that there’s two channels. One is called the Lobby, where he currently resides, and the other is called Hangout. There’s one person there, and his username matches his forum name, razzadoop. He’s suddenly nervous, clicking around the client and checking his microphone settings. His mic is still voice activate and it works fine. He takes a shaky breath, which his mic pics up, and changes channels.

There’s a long silence following his arrival. He knows the client must have picked up his channel switch, warning the mystery lonely person that he’s entered. He waits a few more moments before deciding to break the awkward tension—that he’s most likely making up in his head.

“Hello?” he tentatively asks to no one. His voice is raspy and a little broken from under use. He clears his throat, which his mic carries over the internet in to the stranger’s ears. The next few minutes are the longest of his short adult life as he stares at the tiny speaker icon, waiting for any sort of movement.

The anticipation drops off in to annoyance as the channel stays silent. It’s infuriating to think that someone invites people in to their Vent, then isn’t even there to say hello. Then again, he remembers the post was made over a month ago… So maybe dude just gave up hope? He lets out an irritated sigh, knowing it came through in crystal clear quality.

“Alright man, are you gonna respond or not?” He asks, the frustration clear in his voice. Moments later he hears the muffled fumbling of an adjusting microphone.

“Y-yes?” He hears stuttered through his headset. The voice is small, but low pitched. A shiver goes up his spine as he processes. He doesn’t sound like a kid—if he had to guess he might even be the same age as him. Another beat passes until the stranger follows up. 

“Is someone there?” A more confident tone follows his question—no longer surprised by a mysterious presence in his Ventrillo. He hears a few clicks of a mouse and then, “Who is Sexbang?”

He laughs at that and it comes out quickly—an abrupt giggle to break his own silence.

“That’s me man. Hello.” No longer annoyed, he settles back in to his chair. “I saw your cry for help on the forums. Still looking for company?” He hears a breathy laugh come back.

“Yeah, that would be me.” He hears the smile in his voice, “I almost forgot I made that post.” Another second passes, “I’m actually still playing.”

He sits up in his chair. He’s not usually one for small talk, but this dude is peeking his interest.

“Oh yeah?” He asks, twirling the cord coming out of his headset, “New game?”

“I’m in it for the long haul actually.” He hears a few keyboard taps come out of the other end. He thinks his stranger might be in combat—or selling items, “I really like dedicating time to one character. Like, a full run of the game, you know?” More keyboard movement can be heard around his words.

“What are you doing now?” He laughs a bit, “It sounds like you’re pretty preoccupied.” He hears a hard press of a key and then nothing. He imagines that his channel buddy probably paused the game.

“Nothing important, sorry.” His worried voice makes him feel bad for pointing it out, but then he continues, “I went to get a drink and when I came back you were here and I was being attacked by a skeleton.” He sighs, “I’m Barry by the way. Nice to meet you, man.” He imagines a virtual handshake between them and chuckles a bit to himself.

“Dan.” He responds. “And the pleasure is all mine.”

______________________

The afternoon melds in to the evening as Dan and Barry continue their conversation. They talk about everything from the game to their lives. It’s been a while since Dan was so enthralled in a person—even when most of the time they were discussing which class would be better suited for a rogue. He enjoy's Barry's wit and his unexpected enthusiasm for life. He's not the depressed little kid that he assumed he was. As the the evening stretched on the comfortable silences between them grew and Dan heard Barry yawn more and more with each silence. 

“You sound tired man. Do you need to sleep?” Dan asks, clicking around in-game. He hears Barry groan and it makes him smile. The amount that Barry expresses himself through nonverbal voices is extremely cute. Dan's already attuned to his various sounds.

“Probably.” Another sigh and a yawn, “I have class at 8 tomorrow.” He hears Barry stretch, a long groan escaping his throat and traveling right in to his ear. The intimacy of the headset sending the sound straight to his senses. He really enjoys talking to this guy, and silently wishes that he didn’t have to log off. He imagines them talking all night long and it makes him smile.

“8 am classes are the worst.” Dan chokes out, swallowing a large lump that had formed in his throat without him noticing. He doesn’t even know what this dude looks like, but if his voice is anything to go by, he can’t be bad looking. He feels himself getting hard just imagining it.

“Oh, don’t I know. It feels like I have one or two every year. I think they’re actually killing me.” He laughs and it goes straight to Dan’s dick. Who is this dude? Is Dan just that lonely that some guy on the internet is sending him straight dick first in to his darkest fantasies?

“Don’t die.” Dan breathes, a smile creeping on to his face, “Go to bed. Or else we'll never sleep.” He can hear the want in his own voice. He looks down. He’s half-mast under his boxers and the sight of his own arousal is enough to careen him in to a full hard on. He places his palm against himself and groans. Dan hears Barry swallow over the client. Good lord he needs to log off already.

“Ok,” Barry rasps in agreement, “See you tomorrow.” And with that he logs off.

Dan quickly closes out of the client and the game, opening a browser window and slamming something sexy in to the search bar. What comes on screen isn’t exactly well produced or nice but all he needs are the sounds. The moaning, the wetness, the slapping of bodies against bodies. He closes his eyes and reaches below his waistband. He takes himself fully in his hand and gasps. It’s so uncomfortably hard that even touching it feels so good it hurts. He gives himself one pump before reaching for lotion with his other hand. He spreads it across himself in a broad sweep before continuing his ministrations even harder. Is he really being sent in to a jerk-off frenzy by some boy he just met? He can hear Barry's voice whisper in to his ear, the long groans and the breathy sighs--and he busts. He comes hard in to his hand, propping himself up on the arm of his chair for support. The navy of his boxers darken, absorbing the additional mess that escapes his fingers.

He leans forward and breathes heavily, giving himself two or three lazy pumps just to feel the residual tingles that run down his legs. The rush wears off and he wipes whatever he was able to catch on his ruined boxers and peels them off. He throws them in to a growing dirty laundry pile that towers next to his bed. The amount of quarters he's amassed still isn't enough to do a load. After some careful consideration, he decides his shirt covers him up pretty well and he opts for nakedness before plummeting in to bed. He'll deal with the shame tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know. i'm on a roll. why is this so sexy?

He sucks in hard, making sure he gets a nice deep drag. The next breath is softer and steady, filling his lungs with harsh smoke. He moves his mouth away from the opening and watches the tendrils ghost away from him. He holds it for another moment before letting it out slowly and evenly. He tries to blow a smoke ring, but his lips don’t work right and it ends up coming out as a big puff of nothing. He sighs as he feels his muscles relax. His body grooves itself back in to his chair and the coolness of the leather feels like heaven against his sweaty back. He silently wonders to himself why he doesn’t do this naked more often.

The air settles around him and he takes a few deep breaths. He can feel his lungs expand and his chest accommodate their inflated mass. His pulse beats against his neck, keeping a steady rhythm. Everything slowly inches forward, like a worm across a wet sidewalk. He put his hands on the keyboard and the slick keys tingle under his fingertips. He taps in his password slowly, one finger at a time, hearing the thick mechanical noise ring around his brain. He sits staring at his desktop, eyes drifting lazily over the icons. It takes a minute for life to catch back up with him. The clock tells him it’s already noon.

He opens up Morrowind and continues his adventure with his charismatic Dark Elf. He hops around the town for a bit, watching every pixel dance as he runs around the narrow streets. He laughs to himself as he falls in to a canal. The NPCs walk idly by as he swims lazily through. His eyes can hardly keep up with the water effects as they rush in around him and pull away suddenly as he continues jumping. He’s not sure how long he spends swimming and journeying around the town before his stomach punches its way to the forefront of his mind.

It’s a little too early for dinner, but he can’t bring himself to care as he picks himself up and drags his body to the kitchen. He shakes the box of macaroni in one hand. It’s about half full. He can make half of it now and half tomorrow. He scratches his stomach as he watches the noodles spin around in the boiling water. He thinks back to his conversation with Barry. Didn’t they talk about mac and cheese? He thinks he remembers Barry saying that he likes it… But even if he didn’t, thinking that he does brings a smile to Dan’s face. He’s such an interesting dude. It’s weird. He never noticed how lonely he was until he talked to him. It was nice to share things with someone, especially someone he didn’t know. The neutral third party he can vent all his feelings to. He really could talk to him forever. He takes the noodles off the stove and drains them. Barry’s probably home by now. He glances at the clock. Yeah, most likely home.

He finishes making lunch/dinner and sits back down at the computer. The idea of talking to him makes his heart jump in to his throat. He takes a fork full of mac and shoves it in to his mouth before opening Ventrillo. He grabs his headset as the server connects, removing the fork from his mouth once his headset is fully on his head. He adjust the mic, eagerly awaiting to login.

Razzadoop is in the lobby. Dan’s pulse quickens and he clears his throat instinctually, not remembering that he’s voice activated.

“Oh, hey Dan.” Barry lets out a breath that he probably didn’t know he was holding. Dan smiles.

“Hey Barry.” It comes out deeper than he means to, his voice damaged by the smoke. He coughs once before continuing, “How was class?” It’s almost like he can hear Barry relax on the other side of the mic.

“You know, terrible.” There’s a smile in his voice and it puts Dan at ease. He picks up another fork full of mac as Barry talks, “It was hard to concentrate today. Probably because I stayed up way too late last night.” Dan chuckles a bit, “Thanks for that by the way.” Barry laughs for a moment before continuing, “I really just…” Dan hears Barry sigh, shoving his fork back in to his mouth, “I…I just wanted to come home and talk to you.”

Dan coughs, spewing molten cheese on to his leg. He jumps up, letting out a cry of surprise.

“Shit!” Dan quietly exclaims. If it wasn’t for the fact he’s an idiot that would have been a really nice moment.

“W-what happened?!” Barry stutters over his headset, rightfully concerned. Dan curses under his breath.

“Nothing, dude, sorry. I just got mac and cheese all over myself. And it’s hot.” Dan wipes a mass of cheese off of his leg. It leaves a gross red spot in the middle of his inner thigh. He can hear Barry laughing on the other end.

“Gross, dude.” The laughter sings through his voice and it makes Dan smile through the second degree burns.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I weren’t naked.” Dan states, grabbing a napkin off of his desk to clean off his fingers. The laughter on the other end cuts of abruptly. Dan’s eyebrow quirks up, curious as to the interruption.

Barry clears his throat before asking, “You’re… naked?” Dan freezes, is that weird? Dan nods his head before he remembers he can’t see him.

“Yeah, I play naked all the time.” The tense silence drags on, turning in to an awkward standoff between two dudes where neither of them wants to be the first one to speak. What feels like hours pass by before either of them has the guts to say talk.

“So, are you playing right now?” Barry asks, his voice shaky and cracking. Dan takes the bait and reels himself back in to a normal conversation.

  
“Totally dude, what are you up to?”

Barry tells him about his character and where he’s at in the game and Dan has a minute to calm himself down. What was that? He’s never felt so nervous in his life. Is it weird that he plays naked? Does that totally turn Barry off? Or does it totally turn Barry on? What is he thinking about? They just met and he’s already hand fucking himself to him. He doesn’t even know what he looks like. Is it the company? Is it the friendship?

 _Dammit,_ he thinks, _I need more friends._

The awkward silence fades away in to the background of his mind. He eats his mac and licks the bowl clean, not caring what sounds are picked up by his mic. As the meal settles in his stomach Dan realizes he lost his high.

_God. Dammit._

_____________________________________

He excuses himself from Ventrillo for his nightly ritual. Barry hums in response and Dan takes off his headset. It’s not long before his lips are puckered around the familiar glass and he lights up. A second attempt at smoke rings yields no results and he sighs a smoky breath in to the empty space. He thinks about Barry and wonders if he gets high, and if he doesn’t get high, would he try it with him? He’d happily share the good feelings with anyone who wanted to—especially the cute boy on the other end of the microphone. Cute. He thinks about that word and tries to put a face to it. He imagines him shorter--well shorter than him, which is easy to do—with not too much hair, maybe even a buzz cut. Face. What does his face look like? Does he have a beard? Does he wear glasses? An amalgamation of features appear in his mind, coming together in to a collage of a cute nerd boy playing Morrowind and talking on Ventrillo with him.

He takes that faces and imposes it on Barry’s personality. It’s an adorable image and he spins it around in his mind. His laugh. Barry’s laugh bubbles through his thoughts and forms on the lips of his imaginary boy. The boy laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his mouth opening in to a wide smile. And just like that he’s hard. He can feel each vessel expand as blood pumps downward, past his stomach and in to his crotch. The sensation is painfully magnified and he groans deeply, the back of his throat ringing.  
He hears Barry’s small voice through the headset. He picks it up with both hands and puts it on, his curls crunching against his skull pleasantly. He giggles a bit as the follicles tickle his scalp. He listens first, waiting for Barry to talk again. His erection is uncomfortable between his naked thighs and he aches for relief. He silently begs for Barry to speak, to say anything. He hears an intake of breath and it feels like his soul is dangling on the edge of a cliff, waiting to jump in to Barry’s mouth.  
“H-hey are you alright?” Barry breathes, the harsh clips of his breath only making Dan harder. He takes ahold of himself and tries to muffle a sharp cry of want. It echoes through his throat and he watches the green light of his speaker as his mic activates. Barry is hearing everything.

His voice shakes, “Ah, yeah. I’m just really fucking hard right now.” Dan’s fingers tighten around himself as he squeezes gently. The motion sends another noise out of his mouth that he can’t quiet place.

“Oh.” Barry’s voice is small in his ears, but he doesn’t have the mind to stop himself now. He takes his hand off only for a second, but whimpers from the lost contact, his other hand grabbing the edge of his chair in order to maintain any sort of stability. He gives the lotion one good pump in to his left hand. It feels cool against the heat of his palm. He watches it drip down off of his fingers and on to his dick.

“I-“ Dan chokes, grabbing himself once again, “I need to—“ he cuts himself off with one pump. He watches the light go on and off with his breaths. He can hear the shallow sounds of Barry ringing in his ears, he’s breathing along with him. He imagines his boy again, naked, like him, touching himself. Dripping lotion on to himself. Gasping, moaning, teasing, taunting—wanting and needing to be touched. He jerks harshly in to his own hand, thrusting upward in to nothing. He whines and gasps with every pass, every subtle motion. He hears Barry on the other end, a soft and subtle whine, but he hears it. Through his own labored breathing he hears it. Barry is touching himself. He knows he is. He wants to hear more, to see it. He slams his eyes shut and comes—loudly. He moaning and gasping, cumming hard in to a waiting wad of tissue. He rides out the residual waves, grinding himself against his hand and feeling the leather squeak underneath him.

He leans his head back, enjoying the feel of himself. He can hear his breaths echoed back to him, Barry’s voice cracking through the headset. It’s a long moment of shared satisfaction before Dan pipes up.

“Did you--?” he asks, unsure of exactly what he’s asking.

“Y-yeah…” Barry responds, letting the silence carry his response in to oblivion. Dan smiles.

“Cool.” He laughs to himself and throws the used tissue on the ground. “Good night.” Dan whispers, disconnecting before he can hear a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at work making good decisions

Laying down feels like an out of body experience. His skin detaches from him and sinks down in to the cool sheets of his bed. His head lolls back on his pillows, hair spilling forward and tickling the edges of his jaw. Cool air ghosts across his naked body, but he resists the urge to shiver. The goosebumps creep across his arms and run down his chest. His hips are stiff and ache from the relieved pressure of his torso. He closes his eyes and feels the blackness envelope him in a blanket of comfort. Barry’s imagined face caresses the back of his mind. He can see him dance behind his eyelids, talking and laughing. He falls asleep, lulled in to a dream by his own wandering thoughts.

His dreams are usually absent, choosing instead to hide themselves behind the haze of a mellow night. But tonight he’s thrust in to a long dream, of journeying and fighting through troves of poorly rendered skeletons. His sword shakes in his tired hands as he slashes his way through hordes of enemies. He labors forward, looking for a break in the wave, but all he can see is a sea of white skulls staring back at him. Where is he? Why is he here? He looks down and he’s clad in navy boxers and a loose fitting grey shirt. He swallows, looking around at the foreign trees and strange mountains. In that moment he’s surrounded, overwhelmed by a wall of death. They cover him and suffocate him in a coffin of bones. He can’t breathe.

He awakes with a jolt, his legs kicking out in front of him. He sits up quickly, breathing in the warm room in with heavy gulps. He coughs, gasping for air. He puts his hand over his heart, feeling the hammering pulse against his palm. He sits on his bed for a long moment, closing his eyes and waiting to calm down.

It’s bright in his apartment. He opens his eyes to the harsh light of early morning. He didn’t sleep for long, but he knows he won’t be able to go back to bed. He swivels out of bed and in to an actual outfit. There’s holes scattered down the dark jean of his leg. He looks idly at his exposed knee and sighs. At least it’s summer.

He’s pretty sure it’s Tuesday and he thinks he has a class today. He grabs his shitty laptop and shoves it in his backpack. The walk to campus is bright and hot. He feels the sweat drip down his back and silently hopes he remembered to put on deodorant. By the time he gets to the library he hears the giant clock chime nine times. The heat is starting to build on his shoulders where his laptop weighs him down. The library is blissfully cold and extremely empty. He settles down at one of the many vacant tables and immediately gets on the Morrowind forums. There’s a few new posts theory crafting about min-maxing class/race mixes and he reads them casually. He doesn’t actually give a shit about making the best character, but he likes to pick Barry’s brain about it.

Barry. He’s reading about the perfect skill point distribution, but his mind drifts to the previous night. Jesus, he was so fucking high—and he gets hard super fucking quickly when he’s high. And his stupid high brain thought it would be okay to jerk it over Ventrillo. He sighs and presses the down arrow on his keyboard, making the page quickly scroll through the rest of the bullshit. Dammit, he doesn’t want to think about it. It’s so awkward and he’s so fucking embarrassed. He can feel the coolness of the air conditioning melt away as his face heats up with a blush.  

He thinks to the noises Barry made. The small whines and the tiny gasps. The secret sighs and the wistful breaths. Dude, it was probably the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life. It’s hard for him to think that Barry would be just as turned on as he was, but who knows—maybe his chat buddy is just as kinky… and lonely. He shakes his head—he wasn’t that lonely. He has friends. Like, a half dozen. Maybe. He hasn’t talked to them in a while though. He has no money and no motivation to ever leave his apartment. He leans back in his chair and puts a hand over his face. This is becoming super sad super-fast.

He returns to his computer with more determination, scrolling past all the bullshit to the off topic discussion. He finds Barry’s post, still lacking any responses, and clicks on his username. He types out a message, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

To: razzadoop  
From: sexbang  
Body: what do u look like?

Sent. Dan leans back on his chair, picking up the two front legs and crossing his arm. He stares at the message sent confirmation screen and scowls. Was that a stupid thing to send? Would Barry even reply? And if he does reply, would he send a picture? Or just describe himself—which wouldn’t be terrible, just a little disappointing.

Minutes pass as Dan loses himself in his own fabricated worry. He casually refreshes the page every thirty seconds or so. He doubts he’d be awake, let alone check the forums for a message.

He decides on one more refresh before his gives up. He taps F5 and waits for the campus wireless to catch up. The little mail icon in the top right changes from white to red. Dan slams his chair down on all four legs and slaps his hands against the table. Holy shit. There’s a fucking response. Dan’s fingers are shaking as he navigates to the red icon. He can barely contain himself and clicks all around the new mail button before he can actually successfully choose it. There’s one message.

To: sexbang  
From: razzadoop  
Body: hey. [here.](http://imgur.com/UT8DzAm)

Oh good lord Jesus it’s a hyperlink. Oh no, oh God. He stares at his screen, completely incredulous. There’s no way he just sent him a picture. A photo. Of himself. Is it actually him? The anticipation freezes his muscles and he can’t move. He feels a sharp shiver run through his body and his teeth clatter together. He has to know—his curiosity won’t let him not look. He clicks the link.

“Oh. Wow.” He says out loud, staring at a picture of a very cute dude taking a mirror picture of himself in a suit. Dan’s mouth goes dry. He’s even more attractive than his mind gave credit for. He immediately notices he has a beard. A nice beard. Oh, look at that jaw. His eyes wander to his hand, which is holding up the phone that’s taking the ridiculous mirror photo. That’s a nice wrist. Look at the little bit of hair poking out.

“Holy crap.” Dan follows up, leaning in closer to his screen, inspecting the image and committing it to memory. He thinks he should probably print it out later. As he’s ogling over the dapper gentleman he’s jerked off to twice now, it dawns on him that he needs to send a photo back. He quickly hits reply.

To: razzadoop  
From: sexbang  
Body: ur fcking sexy. [my turn.](http://imgur.com/9ticCLS)

He chose a picture he took using his webcam last winter. Not like a whole lot’s changed since then, so he doesn’t feel like he’s cheating. He sends it off and quickly navigates back to his inbox and clicks on Barry’s message again, opening up the picture. Oh yeah, he’s fucking hot.

It’s almost time for Dan’s class so he pries his eyes away from the photo of his wonderful nerd boy and returns back to his inbox. One more refresh for good measure and boom, a new message from razzadoop in there.

To: sexbang  
From: razzadoop  
Body: wow. i really dig you

Dan’s lips spread in to a goofy, lopsided grin. He slams his laptop shut, using his nervous giddiness to propel him in to the harsh humidity of the day.


End file.
